Fall From Dynasty
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: Summary later.


Irk was never a peaceful planet. Even as a primitive species they were arguing; over food and mating privileges, territory and technology. As they grew and evolved, their families became clans and their clans became nations, forever warring with their neighbors. Irken's technology advanced and they created new ways to live longer, and they fought over that as well. Then the Fifth Irken war broke out, a war that devastated nations and turned their green, lush world into a barren wasteland.

But all was not lost. One very tall Irken rose from the ashes and gathered the lost souls scattered across the world together, forming a home for the ones tired of fighting and destroying each other. This Tall one's name was Xip and so forth his name was used for the Irken word meaning 'love' or 'respect'. The Irkens rebuilt, creating a new world order, one nation under a democratic system with the Tallest Xip being elected as figurehead.

As the Irken population grew once more, they spread beyond into the world they destroyed and found technology far beyond their reckoning. Xip's son, Pak, sponsored a small group of scientists to go out and discover this new technology their ancestor's had left behind. Pak was just in time, for the radiation from the weapons the Irken's had used to destroy each other began to irradiate the left over population.

Babies were being born deformed and deemed 'nonfunctional'. Men were becoming less and less fertile, Women becoming less than 1/5th of the population. Children's growth were stunted, their bones locked together painfully. Faces were twisted, heads growing taller and taller and some shorter and shorter. Pain and agony became the way of life. The scientists doing the exploring were exposed most to the radiation, and soon fell ill. All experiments were halted as the population once again went underground, doing whatever they could to survive.

However, it seemed to be too late. The Irkens were beginning to become aggressive, and after years of living underground their skin became pale and green, and their eyes became larger and sensitive to light. After barely surviving the war, the radiation was killing them.

Pak fell ill with brain cancer, and after months fighting it he developed a Prosthetic nerve replacer, for his motor functioning was shutting down.

Shortly after every Irken was installed with these microchips, and shortly after that it was discovered to have devastating side effects as children were ceasing to be born at all. Pak and his team of scientists quickly began to use their new technology and did the only thing they could think of...cloning. They cloned the Irken population, including Pak. Pak's clones, Iyn and Ink, continued to lead the team of scientists after Pak had passed. As read in Pak's will, his semi-molted brain was kept safety in a cryo-chamber, tucked away for when the Technology could revive him.

After one hundred years the world outside had yet to become less irradiated, and Iyn and Ink came up with a new technology, a type of mechanical system that would ensure the population safety from the radiation. This new system was named PAK, for their father, and with every Irken installed, they came from underground and once again rebuilt.

Over the years, the PAK was upgraded again and again. The Irkens began a society, trading electronic money for the newest upgrades. "To make your brain smarter!" "A personality back up drive!" and "Download information directly into your mind!". Elderly Irkens installed wheelchairs directly into their PAKs, medical personnel created an automatic respiratory system. With cloning the only way to reproduce, mating quickly became out of style. The Tallest line continued, cloning again and again from Iyn and Ink, creating two figureheads per generation.

Six hundred and fifty years since the Fifth Irken war, and technology had reached its pinnacle. The Irken brain was completely replaced by their PAKs, each clone receiving their programming the moment they are born. The barren landscape was replaced by lights and large metal structures, the Irken population growing so much the planet could barely hold them. Widespread starvation occurred, and the democracy voted they use their technology to rebirth Pak himself.

And so, the first Control Brain was born.

Encased in a metal shell, connected to the mainframe intelligence and enhanced with the newest chips, Pak's Control Brain made a deal with the Irken Race. It would save them from starvation, but only if they demolished the democracy and installed the Control Brain as supreme ruler.

The Irken species had no choice.

After centuries of upgrades, the Irkens all looked upon their Supreme Ruler as it declared they go to war - with the universe.

The Irken Empire had arrived.


End file.
